


Of Lies

by WeeHawken



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, He's just a norma l gut with a killer boyfirned, I FUCKINGL OVE THIS AU, It's 4 AM and I wrote this because I love dying and being dead, M/M, My Red Room aU, Normal!Thomas, Red Room Hoster! Alexander, boiiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeHawken/pseuds/WeeHawken
Summary: “yes and no Thomas. It’s a room where you can pay to watch and participate in live murder and torture--” He’s cut off by Thomas and he cringes, slinking away slightly“ I don’t fucking care Alexander! You got involved in that shit?”He sits in silence, letting the shame sink over him heavily. He’s holding his breath and he nods.“Yes.” “Why Alexander! Why- How?? “ He shouts at the small Caribbean 
--- Oops I have no excuse





	

Dammit. Panic was blooming deep in Alexander’s chest. How did they get into this situation, Thomas standing a few feet away processing what he’d just heard. A hand pressed firmly over his mouth as he stares at the man he loved, eyes blown wide with shock. He watched Hamilton slump his shoulders in defeat forcing a laugh from his lips, a nervous sounding laugh that was strained.   
“Are you serious?”  
Silence took hold of the two before Thomas speaks again, words wavering in noticeable fear. He can’t help but to flinch at the sound.   
“ That’s the goddamn torture thing, right?”  
He takes a few beats to respond, Alex’s words meek and filled heavily with shame. He has his eyes closed and lets out a small sigh.  
“yes and no Thomas. It’s a room where you can pay to watch and participate in live murder and torture--”   
He’s cut off by Thomas and he cringes, slinking away slightly  
“ I don’t fucking care Alexander! You got involved in that shit?”  
He sits in silence, letting the shame sink over him heavily. He’s holding his breath and he nods.  
“Yes.”   
“Why Alexander! Why- How?? “ He shouts at the small caribbean   
“ I got caught up in the wrong people. Scrawny kid new in America. He’d do anything for money.”   
His eyes locked onto the ground as he felt the hostile gaze upon his back.  
“ You stopped. Right?”  
Silence  
“Alexander.”  
More silence  
“I’ll take that as a no.”   
“I’m sorry” He whines, forcing the noise from back in his throat.  
Thomas’ voice was hostile as he spoke, angry as he yelled.  
“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it Alexander! I’ve got in my right mind to call the damn police on you!”   
More heavy silence follows as Alexander sits with his eyes closed taking the harsh words as he nods. Thomas is right. He should be in jail. He deserves this.  
“ When the hell do you do this shit?”   
“Do you ever wonder why i’m not home till one or two in the morning?”  
“ You told me you were working and I believed you!”   
“I was working”  
“That ain’t working”  
“To you it isn’t”  
“To any decent person it isnt!”   
Thomas is shouting again and Alexander digs nails into his arms as he shook his head. “ i’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, , It's 4:33 AM and I wrote this instead of sleeping. Have a really short story based off a RP w/ a friend


End file.
